The present invention relates to ground thawing devices as well as portable heat delivery systems. More specifically, the present invention provides a ground thawing device having a housing with an open bottom and a gas delivery pipe adapted to connect to an outside adjustable delivery system for flammable gas.
People need to excavate and dig through the ground for numerous reasons, such as to repair subterranean pipes, dig graves, install foundations, etc. During the colder months of the year, frost and snowfall can make it nearly impossible to dig through the ground. People are forced to either wait until the ground thaws or use heavy machinery in order to dig through the excavation area. This can be an inconvenient and costly process. Further, frozen pipes could burst and cause extensive damage if not repaired in a timely fashion. Heavy machinery such as a backhoe requires special training to operate, and may also be cost prohibitive for small contractors and individual homeowners.
In light of the devices disclosed in the known art, it is submitted that the present invention substantially diverges in design elements from the known art and consequently it is clear that there is a need in the art for an improvement to existing ground thawing devices. In this regard, the instant invention substantially fulfills these needs.